


adman fluff because its canon and i wont be convinced otherwise

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, adman, nb adrian shephard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: adrian wears "expression masks" and has a pet houndeye named sydney/bit, gman goes by garvey and glitches out when hes embarrassed or simping
Relationships: The G-Man & Adrian Shephard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	adman fluff because its canon and i wont be convinced otherwise

Adrian was sitting in their room absentmindedly petting their pet houndeye. They were yearning again. They had an established relationship, or...something like that, so why did they still have that longing feeling?? All they wanted was to hold him and fall asleep in it's arms. Would he be okay with that? Would it be awkward?? 

"What do you think Bit, hm?" She slightly nudges in the direction of Garvey's room. "I guess it doesn't hurt to try.."

Adrian got up and made their way to its room. Standing at the doorway now, they saw he was asleep. They couldn't help but look..he looked so different when he wasn't working, so tired and pretty. Its hair was worn down and it was wearing sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

Suddenly he started moving and rubbed its eyes, it felt something in his room, not a bad presence. It probably was Sydney trying to get his attention again, but he looked up and saw Adrian. They rarely came into its room so he instantly assumed the worse. 

"Is every..thing alright?"

"mhm..I just.....can I- Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Is Sydney taking...up all the room on yours?" he tiredly laughs.

"No I just miss you.."

"Why would..you miss me? I've been home..?"

Adrian didn't know how to make it clear or say it in a way that wasn't extremely straight forward, so they just held their arms out towards Garvey

"Of course.." They climbed into his bed, got underneath the covers, and held themselves close to his chest.

"can i wamtch you play ntendogs..?"

Garvey slightly flapped his hands in excitement, "mhm- absolutely" 

They turn over to better see the game, still clinging close to him though. 

"Hey, Garv?"

"Yes?"

Adrian kisses it's hand and turns to face him, "I love you.", and changes their mask ">:3"

Garvey is flustered and starts glitching out through smiles and blushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> adrian wears "expression masks" and has a pet houndeye named sydney/bit, gman goes by garvey and glitches out when hes embarrassed or simping


End file.
